Royal Flush
by Sammalkorva
Summary: What happens when your double flame walks in to your life? THIS IS NOT MIRANDY STORY. This is Miranda/AU story. Don't read it if you don't like it!


**Dear Reader,**

**I have no beta, So you really don't need to remind me that I need one. I know that myself. Just don't have time to wait forever to get my stories back. If you can't read my stories then don't read them. I know my english is bad but it isn't as bad I have seen.**

**This is NOT mirandy story! So..if you don't like anyone else get their hands on Miranda other than Andy, don't read it. I know you hate to see Miranda with someone else..so you don't really need to tell me that. Get you anger out some otherway than mocking at the writer.**

**Here... read if you like. Review if you like.. This is all for now.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Andrea Sachs was looking for an assistant. Second assistant for her boss. Infamous Miranda Priestly hadn't liked her last choice and fired her before the girl even got in her office. Andy was little nervous when she was waiting the woman who she had called this morning. When the elevators door opened and the woman stepped out. Her mouth hang open.. her long black hair, bluer eyes than Miranda's and her rosy pink full lips were like a magnet. Her body was exquisite. Like a model. Andy took offered hand and was spell bound to the woman who said her name is Alexandra Rose, but she could call her Alex. Andy was sure it will be easier to say just Alex..this woman was breath taker! If Miranda wouldn't hire her she would hire her to her personal assistant! They were just talking when Miranda breezed by only to be stopped when she smelled the woman's perfume. which was unique. She looked at the woman who just smiled at her. She was about to say something when Nigel came in.  
"Oh my God! Alex!' The man hugged her and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here?'  
"Hello to you too big boy. Job interview for second assistant.'  
"Miranda. If you don't want her can I have her?' He asked like a little girl with new toy.  
Miranda just stared for a moment.  
"I'll have her. Coffee five minutes.' And Alex went.  
Five minutes later Miranda was sipping perfect cup of coffee. She laid back on her chair and closed her eyes. When she looked at the woman before her she studied her.. in everyway the woman was perfect. Very beautiful. Her heart was tingling when she saw the woman's eyes and her body was reacting when she laid her eyes on the woman's smile. It was pure.. honest.. hot. There had been only one time in her life that she had felt like this. It was so long time ago that she really couldn't pinpoint the time frame, but she could remember the moment so well. It was that model. The woman called Laura. Young and beautiful and she had perfect assents for her magazine. Laura had a beautiful smile.. but her laughter made Miranda wish she would never laugh again. Yes, the girl had her faults so this young woman must have them too. This "Alex" had to have her fault or Miranda needed to give her them. Without them the woman could swallow her whole with out even blinking. She would give her a day.

Miranda had never felt like this. This woman felt like a drug. No husband had never made her crave them like this woman made her feel. Miranda kept her face hard like always, but she knew she couldn't keep this for long. She wanted that woman ways she never knew could even be possible.  
Alex was getting ready to get home when she heard Miranda call her. Well she called Andrea, but it was different. Not Anh-drey-ah. She walked in the woman's office.  
"Sit.'  
Alex was getting nervous when she sat down and looked the woman's ice blue eyes. She knew her eyes was as deadly blue like Miranda's. Maybe even bluer. Alex was looking at her hands when Miranda stared to speak.  
"I want you to do me a favour.' What really ment: "do it or you are fired.'  
"Yes Miranda. What ever you want.'  
_Oh God! what ever I want! Really. I want you naked on my desk so I can fuck you untill you pass out!_ Miranda thought. She felt little blush on her face but she didn't show it to the woman.  
"I want you to work for Nigel. That's all.' For all day long she had tried to find even one fault on that woman, but there had been none. She couldn't work like this. Not when she needed to keep her mind sharp and her claws drawn for Irving.  
"But..'  
"That's all!' Miranda said.  
She did see the woman's hurt but she couldn't take it anymore. She felt bad because she had put that pain in that woman's eyes.. so beautiful eyes. She had to shake her head to get her thoughts straight again. The woman left her office her head hanging. This was better.. Had to be. That woman.. Alexandra had worked for her a day and she was getting under her skin! No-one did that! No-one could do that.. but this woman just.. walked in her office and just did it to her. She didn't even know how. Maybe it had something to do with her lonely nights and only her girls to keep her company on the weekends. Maybe Miranda just missed other kind of contact with people than her girls could give her. She loved her girls but she missed the passion of love and physical contact.

When she got home she was ready to take a cold shower and have her usual whiskey on the rocks. She was sitting in her study when she heard her assistant. She called Andrea, but she found out Alexandra had come to her house.  
"Where's Andrea?' She asked icely.  
"She had planes with Nigel.' The woman gave her her the book and waited. Alex studied her boss who felt little frustrated. She knew never to ask anything from the woman but she couldn't help it.  
"Miranda, are you Okay?'  
"No I'm not. I have these feelings for you and I can't think anything else except you.' Miranda slapped her hand to her mouth. She didn't ment to say that. Alex's mouth was hanging from this news. "Just..Just leave me alone. Get out. Please.'  
The please made Alex move to the door. _Why on earth she had said that?_ Miranda couldn't understand herself anymore. Why did she do or say things without thinking at all! Now the woman must think she is a crazy old hag with no self-dicipline! Why was she thinking what this woman thought about her? Obviously she was going out of her mind.

Alex went to her home with disbelief. Miranda had felt the same thing that she felt. Alex had once before felt this kind of attraction before and it hadn't went well. Why now? Why would this goddess be interested in her and Alex thought Miranda was straight, not even bi. Everyday there was at least one half naked model around her and she didn't even look at them like she wanted to have them in her bed.

Her girlfriend came to her and kissed her like she wanted to have her right there right now.. she wanted that too, but she wanted it to be Miranda. The thought of her made her kiss harder her woman, Rita who willingly gave in and let her take her to bed. Morning came early when Andy called her to get to work. Miranda wanted her to work with Nigel on Photoshot at the central park. What she didn't know that Nigel wanted her to be one of the models. When she saw her friend and his fire in his little piggyeyes, she knew.  
"No no no! Nigel NO!'  
"Oh yes my darling, you are going to put this little beautiful..aaaand hot bathing suit on and have your beautiful rear shot!' Nigel sometimes was quite pervert. Alex couldn't fight with him.. he had made his mind and she had to do it. He was her boss and he was also her friend. Alex had a hard time to believe that Nigel wanted to do this to her. If she did this she could make things better for Miranda and her. Okay.. she wanted Miranda. Not just her body.. but her soul too. But if Miranda didn't like those photos she might not like her more than a employee and Alex could get Miranda out off her mind. Last night she almost called Miranda's name when Rita was between her legs giving her pleasure. She really needed to get her mind off that white haired dragon.  
When her time was over with the photographer she almost vomited when she saw his hard on between his legs.  
"Go girl! If I wasn't so deeply GAY! I would have you in my bed!' Nigel took her in his arms.  
"Yack! Don't ever say that again! You ugly bald man!' She laughed at the man who just grinned at her.

**CHAPTER 2**

Andrea gave Miranda those photos. She first didn't believe her eyes when she saw almost naked perfect body of a woman who had invaded her dreams last night. Her dreams made her feel frustrated and horny as hell! Alexandra was obviously making her crazy. Harassing her every opportunity she got! She hated to be in this situation, but she couldn't turn her eyes from those photos. Andrea was calling her name, but she couldn't hear her. She just mumbled to her assistant not to disturb her till she was ready with the photos. Alexandra had her captivated almost an hour when Nigel got in to her office.  
"So.. What do you think?'  
Miranda was angry. These photos were horrid except Alexandra's. She told this to Nigel who was smiling. "I knew you would love her pictures. Isn't she perfect?'  
_Yes..she is perfect in every way I can think of. _Suddenly Miranda felt sad because this perfect creature was working for her and was more than just a beautiful woman. She could feel the woman's brightness and her soul was as beautiful as her physical looks. She would never have her. After last night when she made herself a fool in front of Alexandra.. the woman would never see her anything else except a woman who is old idiot with two girls and recently divorced..AGAIN. She didn't really have a good record on relationships. Only her girls would always love her and never leave her. They don't have a choice in that matter. They are her girls forever.  
"She is acceptable.' She told Nigel who was beaming happily at her.  
"So, can I use her as a model for now on?" Miranda really wanted to say yes, but if she did.. she would only be looking for those photos hour after hour.. not seeing anything else.  
"No. Make her work as your assistant. Not as your model. That's all."  
Nigel looked at her hanging his head. He couldn't understand why Miranda didn't want this perfect body to be every magazine what they will publish. Then he saw it.. Miranda's eyes couldn't leave Alex's photos. It felt like she had obsession for the woman. Nigel left her office without another word.

Alex was waiting for Nigel. She wanted to hear that Miranda hated her photos, but when he came with that big smile. She knew just how that meeting with Miranda had gone.  
"She loved your photos. She can't get her eyes off them. Those other photos..they were "horrid', but yours..she just loved.'  
"Nigel, I don't want to do this again.'  
"No, you wont. Miranda told me to make you work as my assistant. Not as my personal model.' Nigel sat down on his chair.  
Alex blew air from relief. "Well, good." She sat back and looked at Nigel who was in his thoughts. "So, boss. What's next?"  
"You are my friend and I really need to talk to you about Miranda."  
_Oh, God! _"Okay, what's up?"  
"I think.. I think.." For the first time in her life, she saw Nigel speechless.  
"May I say something first?' Nigel just noded not knowing how to continue. "I think I have some kind of traction to Miranda. I don't know what it is. I just saw her and felt it."  
"Oh, my God! You feel like that? I think it is mutual." Nigel studied his friend. For a second or two Alex sat in silence. "I know." She whispered. Not Looking at the man.  
"You do?' Nigel was little surprised.  
"Yeah, She blurted that out last night.' She buffed air.  
"Miranda doesn't blurt.'  
"Oh yeah, she does.' She argued with him.  
Nigel sat in silence for a second. "So, what are you going to do?'  
"Nothing. I have a girlfriend and she has some young boy toy. I don't think Miranda will do anything about this ether. We have mutual traction but we wont do anything about it because we are adults and it will never work.'  
"Love, you can dumb Rita and so can Miranda with her boy toy.'  
"I just can't see this happening and I think she knows that as well. That is why I work for you and not for her."  
"Is it because you are..."  
"No Nigel. Don"t say it out laud." She buffed air again.

Nigel leanded forward. "Does Miranda know?" Only to see small shake of the woman's head.

Yes, Alex had a secret. Big in matter a fact. Even Rita doesn't know and they have been together almost two years. The truth is.. Alex didn't love Rita as much as she wanted to. She was beautiful and she cared about Alex, but she wasn't the one and only whom Alex wanted to spent the rest of her life.  
Rita had asked her out again and again when Alex finally said yes. She liked Rita's energy and her way with the words. Something was just missing. She had found it what it was and that woman was sitting not far away Nigel's office. What their relationship missed was the unbelievable want to have and love the other. This traction between her and Miranda was that. She knew it will happen sooner or later but now she was ready to wait. She didn't want to mess Miranda's life or hers. She was happy enough with this what she had with Rita. But still wondering why did she have to meet Miranda and why now?

Days were hard on Miranda. Every time she saw Alexandra she just wanted to stare her, hold her. Just have her close. Meetings with Nigel and his assistant was horrid. She could smell her sent. Unique perfume was in her mind rest of her day. She started to feel drunk after their meeting and she noticed Alexandra wasn't doing any better. She got hope from it. Maybe that was a good thing.  
She wanted Alexandra so she will be hers if the woman had any kind of feelings for her. Tonight they had benefit where she wanted her Alexandra. Tonight every thing would come to light. Tonight she will have her answers and hopefully a beautiful woman by her side.

**CHAPTER 3**

Miranda was sipping her second glass of champagne when she saw Alexandra. That sleeveless dark blue dress with deep v-neck made Miranda breathless. Her body was tingling places which she thought were all dead. Wetness between her legs wasn't new but it was something which hadn't happen for a while. Like a lifetime ago. Her heart was beating fast when she noticed Alexandra coming her way.  
"Good evening, Miranda.'  
"Alexandra.' She gave a nod to the woman.  
Normal looking blond woman was standing next to her Alexandra. "This is my partner, Rita.' She said.  
Miranda felt her color drain of off her face. _Partner, as her lover? _Her heart fell when she saw the sweet little kiss which this Rita woman gave Alexandra. "Nice to meet you." She gave her fake smile which Alex didn't miss. Somehow she felt guilty even she didn't do anything wrong. Miranda had taken her boy with the benefit so she had taken her lover. She wasn't jealous, but she felt wrong going alone even Nigel told her to come. Maybe have a chance with Miranda. Never, she knew. There was too much in stake here. Miranda had too much in stake. She is public figure, icon for a lot of people. Hard working dragon lady who scares every one who steps in her way. She is Goddess and Alex was just a human who didn't have anything new to offer to her Goddess. Only her heart which Rita thought she had and her body.

Their attraction was strong for both of them and they both knew that as well. Something will happen between them, but what it would be. They didn't know. Who knew they may end up killing eachother instead.

For two hours they were glancing eachother. Jealousy was one feeling which they both felt. Alex didn't know why she felt like ripping some guy's head and next she was mooning all over Miranda. What was wrong with her? Miranda had felt the same. She wanted to kill everyone who touched her Alexandra. Really, that Rita didn't know how to keep her hands to herself. Why did men had to touch Alexandra? Alexandra was so beautiful. Feeling like a teenager she had to cover her face once or twice to control her emotions. Expecially then when that woman gave that full blown smile with lust filled eyes. Yes, Alexandra wanted her as much as Miranda wanted her. Miranda needed a break so she went to find the bathroom. After a moment she leaned on the counter taking a large breath she heard someone knocking on the door. Nigel got in looking happily at her.

"Good evening, Miranda!"

"Nigel." Squinting her eyes. "Last I heard you were man."

"Yes, but wery much gay, too. I just wanted to talk to you before you left." The man closed the door. "It's about Alex." The man leaned next to her. "She has the hots for you as you have for her and Rita just left. She is at the balcony so go get her before someone else does."

"And how do you know these things about her and me?"

"She told me so and Miranda, I have known you for at least 15 years.. so.. I know you." Nigel started to leave. "Oh, Miranda. If you hurt her. You are dead and I don't have to do a thing about that." He pointed his finger at Miranda. If Nigel wouldn't be her friend. He would have been fired.

Finally Rita left her. Alex was sure she wouldn't leave her alone at all. The woman had been posessive and it had made her feel like she was in cage. Suddenly she realised if it had been Miranda doing so, she wouldn't mind at all. She would let Miranda be her jailer. Alex wanted some air so she slipped to the balcony. It was beautiful night and it wasn't cold at all. Leaning on the railing with closed eyes she felt the air shift smoothly on her skin. She didn't hear anybody getting closer to her but when she felt a warm hand top of hers she startled. As soon as she smelled Miranda's perfume she relaxed. Seeing her Goddess Miranda smile she had to smile back.

"Hello, Alexandra." Miranda purred.

"Good evening, Miranda." Alex whispered.

Miranda leaned closer to Alex and their bare arms touched sendeing shiwers through both of them. Alex turned her hand so she could link their fingers together. Miranda had soft hands like she had always known and that wicked thump was massaging her hand like a lover.

"Where's that.. what's her name?" Miranda asked. Not really caring about the answer, because she was captured by the woman's eyes.

"Rita? She had to go home." Alex could feel the woman's breath on her skin.

"Good.." Miranda Whispered.

"And what about your date?"

Miranda had to think for a second. Her date? Did she come with someone. Oh, yes. That boy, Sean..or John. "He is somewhere there. Having fun with the models."

"Good..I think."

They were so close to eachother that they could feel the others body heat and their cooler breaths on their skin. Their eyes were bluer than they have ever been.

"Alexsandra."

"Miranda." They both whispered at the same time and that was the last straw which made them kiss. What a kiss that was. They kissed because they needed to kiss. Not because they wanted. Want had nothing to do with them. It was their need to feel eachother. Still not knowing what this was and not really caring to think about it they kissed till they needed to breath. Alex felt those smooth arms go around her neck, so she but her arms around Miranda's waist. Hugging her, because she needed to. Just like Miranda needed to hug her.

"I need you." Miranda whispered to her.

"So do I. My want is nothing to compare with my need for you." Alex kissed the woman's neck. Miranda pulled back and they shared small kisses filled with promise for more. Suddenly they heard something like camera going off and then came the flashlights. They both panicked for a second and Alex protected Miranda from the vulgures while they entered back inside the party and Emily was already calling Roy to get them. They pearly got inside Miranda's limo because the reporters were asking questions and there was camera shoved in every angle. Flashlights were like fire to their eyes. Almost blind in safty of Miranda's limo Alex was finally able to breath.  
"Oh God! That was quick on their behalf. How did they know we where there?"  
"You mean you didn't tell them?" Miranda asked venom in her voice.

For a second Alex just stared Miranda. "Of course I didn't. How could you even say something like that?"  
"I am public figure and you could get paid well with those photos!"  
"Miranda. I know who you are and I wouldn't never do this to you. I don't need the money or the publicity."  
Miranda didn't say a word.  
"Oh God." Her phone was ringing, but she couldn't answer to it. She had a feeling she knew who it was.  
"Tomorrow Roy will fetch you from your home seven am.' They arrived to Alex's apartment. Roy had shaked off the reporters and Alex was about to get out of the car when she felt Miranda's hand on hers.  
"I..'  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Alex smiled to the white haired dragon who returned to it with her own. They were both forgiven.

Rita was angry with her. She was yelling and crying at her. Alex was just looking mortified at her soon to be ex-lover who was in their bedroom packing her things in her suitcases.  
"I'm..I'm sorry." She just said.  
"How long has this thing been going on?'  
"Tonight was the first. It..It just happend. I'm sorry."  
"Don't...don't say a word! I don't want to hear!' She yelled at her. "I loved you with my whole heart! How could you do this to me? I gave you every thing what I had!'  
Alex couldn't say a word. She had been an asshole. She should have told Rita for along time ago that their relationship is over. Been over before it even started. Oh, she did like Rita, but sometimes she didn't know the real reason. Because she was a good friend or a good lover.  
"I'm sorry. I should have been honest with you from the first moment I started to have feelings for her." She lied.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear a word about you and that..that cunt!' Rita was raving.  
Minutes later she left their home yelling she'll get rest of her things when Alex wasn't home. That suited her just fine. She didn't want to argue with Rita when she was just yelling.

After restless sleep she woke up just before she needed to. Alex didn't feel bad or worried. Oddly she felt calmer than ever before. This would work out just fine. Roy was waiting for her when she got out of her apartment and he greeted her like he had yesterday. "Am I late?"

"No, no Ms. Rose. You are on time. I was mearly early." Roy was handsom man some where in his forty. Polite and charming. Yes, Alex liked him instantly.

Miranda was waiting for her with her staff at the conference room. When she came in Miranda took her hand and kissed it. "I hope you didn't have hard time last night?"  
"No darling. I just waited quietly to Rita leave." They all sat down.  
"So. We need to eliminate threat like her..." Miranda started to say when Andrea came in informing that queen Katherine was here to see her.  
"Oh noh!" Nigel buffed. "Did you call her?" he looked at Alex.  
"Of course not! But what did you expect?she would come if I even sneezed wrong time at wrong place!" Miranda was looking at the two when the queen stepped in.  
"Darling. You don't need to exaggerate." The queen stated when she walking in.  
"Hello grandmother." Alex got up and air kissed the woman.  
"Well. I guess it is time to explain for me what is going on in my conference room?" She looked at every one. The queen introduced herself and her granddaughter.  
Miranda had hard time to believe that her Alexandra was a princess and not just any princess. The one who left to be herself and follow her heart. She didn't know what to feel but she knew that she hadn't just fallen in love with a lowly ex-assistant, that meant more publicity which she hated and her girls were always the firsts in line when the press just wanted some trash about her. She felt in her bones that this time it would be different. Queen was going to do a lot of things to get Alexandra away from this. Maybe because she was openly gay and royalty.  
"Grandmother. I am not leaving. If Miranda will have me l will stay as long as she wants me to."  
"Dear child, do you know what you are saying?"  
"She is not a child and I would love for her to stay. She means a lot to me and I would like to get to know her better." Miranda stood up and faced the queen.  
"You mean you want her in your bed." Katherine snided.  
"Eventually yes." Miranda answered with the same fire.  
Alex felt like she was in a bad dream. Her soon to be lover, hopefully and her grandmother were talking about her sex life, really. This must be a dream.  
"Both of you, just stop talking about me like I'm not here." She got up and went to the window. Nigel felt sorry about his friend and took the opportunity to talk with the queen.  
"My queen, how have you been?"  
Nigel, it is always pleasure meet you." She took Nigel's offered hand. "As you can see my grandchild has yet again made to the news with your infamous boss."  
"Well, she is also Alex's boss."  
The anger in queen's eyes were evident. "What?" She asked coldly and Nigel felt bad but if he hadn't said nothing he would have been in trouble.  
"Miranda, starting at this moment, I quit."  
"No no, you Don't have to do that." Miranda tried to say, but was cut of by the queen.  
"Yes, she does. She isn't allowed to work for anyone and this is the reason why! You may as well know. This isn't the first time this has happened. Last time we were fast enough to stop the ruckus and her boss wasn't so famous like you. Now she is!"  
Alex felt her eyes fill with salty water. She couldn't look any of them. She felt Nigel's hand on her shoulder supporting her. Alex hadn't known that Jaquline would use her like that after she found out who she was. She had been ready to marry the woman, but obviously she didn't want that as much. She had been Jaquline's personal assistant at the time when they had fallen in bed with heated passion. Alex thought it had been love but it had only been lust on Jaquline's part. She had been young and ignorant at the time. Jaquline had been start-up editor on a small magazine who just wanted her fun with her. When she told who she was and still is.. Jaquline had just laughed telling her she isn't good enough that she was too stupid to be princess, but then queen had invited them to dinner. After that it had been money talking. Jaquline was paid off to stay quiet and given big opportunity which she had nailed. It had been mistake on Alex's part and it still hurt her because she had loved Jaquline. And it didn't matter what her grandmother says. Alex hadn't seen how Jaquline used her. Everything what she asked Alex had done with a smile. When she realized it, she felt stupid and used. And she didn't need her grandmother tell that again and again.

She felt Miranda's eyes on her, she knew the woman wanted answers and she knew she needed to give them. She wasn't sure how to tell her who that woman had been. The one who Miranda hated dearly.  
"Well, it seems you two have made up your minds. Please, let me at least help you with the press.' Her grandmother said.  
"Grandmother, your help is always welcome when it isn't suffocating me. You know you do that when you are over protecting me." Finally Alex was able to look at the woman who had raised her since she was two. When her parents had died in a car accident she had taken her in and raised her like her own.  
Miranda observed Alexandra. She saw the woman's discomfort but she needed to know. Miranda wasn't patient woman but she felt Alexandra's need to take her time before she said anything to her. She knew she'll get her answers when Alexandra was ready to tell. Miranda wasn't ready to use word love yet but she was ready to take a chance with this woman. Okay, she was a princess and beautiful, young and talented. Suddenly she realized that she didn't have anything to offer for the woman. She had money but so did Alexandra. She had two teenage girls who were quite the terrors when they wanted to. She had only herself to offer. Old fool. Nothing else. What does this woman see in her that would hold her in Miranda's life?  
"Miranda and I need to talk in private, excuse us." Alexandra woke Miranda from her thoughts.  
They went to Miranda's office and Alex waited for Miranda to settle down on her couch who was indicating her to sit down next to Miranda. Alex took a deep breath. "Miranda, this isn't easy for me to say and I know this isn't easy to hear either."  
"Alexandra." Miranda cut her off gently. "I want to know who the woman was and did you love her?"

Taking deep breath: "I fell in love with Jaquline Follet." She just had told Miranda that she had loved her enemy. Those eyes was lit by anger, but she didn't say a word. "I was twenty at the time and I was naive. I was her assistant and a lover for almost two years. When I told her who I was she didn't believe me first. Told me that I am too stupid to be a princess and too clumsy." Miranda was shocked how Jaquline had treated this beautiful woman. Obviously Alexandra had been young and naive, but still she was exotic and beautiful creature that Miranda had never seen in her life. Her anger was evident in Her eyes and her mind was ready to explode. "How could she treat you like that? She is even more fool that I thought." Alex took her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
"Miranda, I need to know that this isn't just a fling for you, because I can't take another heartbreak.. It would kill me. I don't expect you to promise me for ever, I just want to know are you seriously giving us a chance."  
Miranda had a hard time to believe this woman wanted her in her life but she really wanted the same thing. Have a chance with Alexandra.  
"Yes darling. I am seriously giving us a chance." She had never seen so bright smile on anyone that she saw on Alexandra's face. Then she felt the woman's lips on her and she couldn't do anything else except moan. That kiss was their seal for future.

**CHAPTER 4**

The twins weren't happy at all. They didn't like the idea that their mother was gay and dating Alexandra. Caroline hated the idea her that mother was dating with that woman who could have anyone she wanted. She didn't believe Alex wanted her mother to be happy. Their mother was happy with them. They didn't need some princess to get between them and their mother.  
Cassidy wanted to like Alex, but she was afraid to trust her. She was afraid that if she did and trusted her enough to let her in to her life and then Alex would leave them. Her mother didn't really have good record with relationships and Alex was too good to be true. Even her mother felt like it. She didn't say it but she was scared to lose Alex to someone else who would be better suited for her. She loved her mother, but she wasn't ready to trust Alex. Maybe in time..  
"I don't want her here!' Caroline yelled at her mother.  
"I didn't ask what you want. I need her here and as long this is my house. I don't ask you what you want.' Miranda's voice was cold.  
Alex heard every word and she felt bad about it. She didn't want this. Miranda took her into her arms and told her _it'll change_. That everything will be fine in time and Alex wanted to believe her. One night Caroline stormed out of the house leaving her mother worried sick. It was the last straw for Alex.  
"Miranda, I can't do this.' She felt her tears running down her cheeks.  
"Wha..What do you mean?' She could hear fear in Miranda's voice.  
"I can't see you suffer like this. I want to have a life with you and your girls, but I can't see this working.' Three months later the press had let them alone but the twins didn't want this, them to work. They made it so damn hard. Cassidy was just scared but Caroline, she was angry and selfish but she didn't see it that way. She wanted Alex gone and have her mother all to herself. She got home just before she heard Alex leaving. _Good, the bitch is out!_ She went to see her mother to her study to apologise, but she had never seen her mother so broken. She didn't recognise her mother who cried her heart out for a woman who just had left. First she thought it was because she had left, but when she heard her mother call Alex's name she knew she wasn't the reason for her mother breakdown.  
"You know, this is all our fault.' Cassidy said to her.  
"Maybe, but we got her out and we have our mother back.'  
"We always have our mom. She obviously loves Alex and we broke her.'  
"No, we didn't. Mom will be okay when she realizes that Alex wasn't right for her.' Caroline hopped to her bed and Cassidy followed her.  
"Are you sure?'  
"Yeah, she'll be fine and we'll be a family again all three of us.'  
"I hope you are right, sis.' Cassidy did feel bad for her mother and Alex. She should have given her a chance. She heard her mother going to her bedroom. She got up and went see her.  
"Mom.'  
"I really aren't ready to talk to you two.'  
"I know, I just wanted to say that I am sorry on my behalf. I should have given her a chance to earn my trust.'  
"It is little too late now, but thank you.' Her mother was still crying her heart out.  
"Caroline is home, so you don't have to worry about her anymore.' She saw her mother just nod. She left her alone knowing they wouldn't have their good night kisses. She did understand that and really hoped Caroline was right that they will have their mom back, soon.

Caroline acted like nothing had happened. Like Alex had never been in their life. Their mother was distant like always after breakup. She would be herself in time Caroline wanted to believe that, but what she didn't know how much her mother missed Alex and cried every night herself to sleep. Miranda didn't know what Alex felt against her naked skin, but her dreams were taunting her every night. She tried to drink her mind numb but it didn't work.  
Cassidy knew her mother was crying. She had never seen her mother like this. Not with anyone. She had bad feeling that their mother wasn't going to be okay, so she tried to talk Caroline about it.  
"Mom is still sad."  
"Not for long. Just little while more and she'll get over what ever it is." Caroline just said.  
"It has been almost three months now. We have to do something."  
"No we don't. I wont say I'm sorry because I'm not."  
"You know what? You are selfish. You just want mom all to yourself and you don't care about her happiness. I want our mom to be happy. If Alex is the one who makes her happy, so be it!" Cassidy was angry with her sister. She did love her, but sometimes she was too selfish to notice that. "You don't even care that mom cries every night till she fells asleep!"  
"Selfish? You think I'm selfish? You got a nerve to say that! I did it to get her out so we wouldn't get hurt like before!" Caroline yelled at her sister.  
"Mom got hurt and Alex!'" They yelled to each other. "I don't care what you think, but I'm going to get Alex back. What ever it takes!" Cassidy stormed out of their kitchen. She passed by her mother who looked like she hadn't slept in a week.  
Miranda entered to their kitchen.  
"Good morning darling, what happened here?" Her daughter just mumbled quiet nothing and left her alone in their kitchen. She knew they had a fight but she couldn't bring herself care about it. Not now when she had yet again a sleepless night behind her.

Cassidy wanted to call Alex, but she had to get her mother's phone to do so. Andy had been useless telling her that she can't give the number. Even then when she explained to her that she wanted to apologise from Alex. Andy had knowingly given her tip to try her mother's phone. Cassidy just hoped that mom still had Alex's number.  
She heard her mother take a shower and she made her move only to be stopped by her sister.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Are you here to help or not?" she asked.  
"Not to help for sure!"  
"Then go away. I don't want to talk to you until you are ready to admit that you were wrong." Cassidy snapped at her sister who crapped her arm.  
"I wont do that ever never in your life!" Caroline's face was filled with anger.  
"Well then, I love you, but I love mom more." She tried to shake her sister off, but it turned to strugle. Before she even knew her sister bushed her and she fell down the stairs.  
Caroline didn't believe her eyes but when she noticed that Cassidy didn't move.  
"Moooom!" She cried out and ran to her sister. The same time Andrea came with the book.  
"Oh my God! What happened?" The woman kneeled next to Cassidy. She stopped Caroline not to move her when she dialed 911. Miranda ran down n terror when she saw her baby laying on the floor. "Mom! " Caroline hugged her mother. "She fell down."  
Ambulance came in fifteen minutes and then Miranda ran up again to change. When she came down she barked at Andrea: "I'll go with the ambulance and you come with Cassidy. Cancel my appointments for the time being.' Miranda stepped in seeing only Andrea dialing for Roy.

Caroline cried almost whole way down to the hospital even though Andy tried to comfort her. This was all her fault.  
"Andy, can you do a favour for me?' Caroline needed to do one thing what her sister was about to do. A good deed which her sister wanted. Maybe mom can forgive her after that.  
"Sure thing.. what do you need?'  
"I want to have Alex's number and don't tell me you can't give it to me. This was my fault and I want to fix even one thing. Make mom happy..'  
Andrea didn't say a word when she took her phone and offered it to Caroline.  
"It's ringing.' She only said.

Alex was surprised to hear Caroline's voice on the line.  
"Please! Please, don't hang up!'  
"Okay.'  
"Cassidy is in hospital and we need you here. Mom needs you here.'  
"Wha..What happened?'  
"She.. she fell down on the stairs. I..I think I pushed her. I..I tried to stop her from getting your number from mom's phone.. I..I'm sorry.. Could you please come here?'  
Alex didn't think about anything else. She got up and dressed. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes.'  
"Thank you.. thank you.'

Miranda couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Alexandra. The woman just took her in her arms and hugged whispering words of comfort in her ear. That moment she broke down and started to cry like there is no tomorrow. Alex carried her to the private room and kept the woman on her lap protecting her from the world. When Miranda's tears started to die down she felt the woman's hand gently wiping her tears away.  
"What are you doing here?' Her voice was hoarse.  
"Caroline called.'  
"Mom.. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Cass wanted to call Alex but I didn't let her and then she fell. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry!' Her mother opened her arms and took her daughter in her arms. They were all lumped up crying and holding each others, when the doctor came in.  
"Mrs. Priestly, I'm doctor Daniel Fidel. Cassidy is awake. She has broken leg and concussion. Otherwise she is alright.'  
The tension left Miranda's body and she could breath normally. "Oh, thank God!'

Cassidy was in and out, but she was happy when she saw Alex with her mother. She felt her sister take her hand and telling her she was sorry. Of course she forgive her. She was her sister. After all, she just had to fall down and break her leg to get her sisters head turned. oh, and concussion. But it was wroth it..

**CHAPTER 5**

Andrea's heart was broken. When Alex came to Runway she had known instantly that Miranda would find her appealing. What she didn't know that her boss would fell in love with the woman.

Emily saw Andrea sulking at her desk. She wanted to hold the woman, but she only knew how to insult. She needed to, because she believed that the woman would never be on her level. There was so many things why their were so different. But Andrea had something more than just a pretty face, which got her interested. She didn't belong to Runway, but still she was there making Emily's life living hell with those big brown eyes and those plump kissable lips. Just a thought about her, made Emily horny. Faint blush on her cheeks she crossed her legs.  
"Could you possibly stop that sulking?'  
Andy buffed air and glared at the woman. She didn't see the woman's discomfort.  
"Yeah..If I was a cold bitch, I just could do that.'

"Who got you pants on fire?"  
Before Andy could snap at Emily, Nigel came.  
"Girls, we are going out tonight!" He said with a big grin on his face.  
"Sounds good. I'm in." Emily said.  
"I don't feel like it." Andy tried to say but Nigel didn't give her choice.

"No, no Six. You are so coming with us."

Emily was dancing on her seat when she saw Andy. Her mouth went dry and she felt wetness between her legs. The woman looked like a billion bucks. Simple dark red dress which barely covered the woman's breasts. Then she felt anger when she saw Serena but her hands on Andy and smiling like a cat who got the canary. _Fuck, _she thought. She really wanted to make her move tonight and if Andy would turn her down she would blame on the booze. The couple came to their table and Serena offered to get some drinks. Emily was angry and told her not so kindly that Nigel is getting hers already. When Serena left she got death glare at the woman. She instantly felt bad. Before Andy snapped at her she blurted out. "I'm sorry." She wanted to hit herself,but when Andy's eyes softened she knew she had made the right decision only to get angry and jealous again. Unfortunately Nigel had forgotten her drink ans she had to go back herself. When she got back and didn't see Andy or Serena at their table her jealousy got better of her. Those two women were dancing slow dance. She so wished to be the one in Andy's arms, but no such luck on her night.

Andy felt safe in Serena's arms. She felt the woman's breath on her neck and she blushed.  
"Andrea, you are so beautiful." Her blush deepened.  
"No, you are." At that moment Serena kissed her. She felt million little shocks on her body. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist your lips." Serena smiled at her. Altough she had a broken heart, she felt like it was mending again. Serena looked deep in to her eyes. "I know you loved Miranda and I want to make you happy even if you don't love me back." Andy's heart melted. "I think I.." she was cut off by Emily who bushed Serena away. "What are you doing?" Emily was furious with Serena who looked at the woman like she had two heads.  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
"You disgust me. Why are you doing this? Tormenting me with Andy knowing very well that she isn't your type."  
"You don't know what my type is."  
"Yes I do and it's not her." Their argue ended up by Emily leaving them on the dance floor.  
"I should.."  
"No, I'll go." Andy stopped Serena. "I'll be right back."  
When Andy found Emily she was crying. Standing out side the bar. Hesitating she touched Emily's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, i didn't know.." the woman shivered. "I didn't know you had feelings for Serena." Emily turned to face the woman.  
"No.. You don't understand. It isn't Serena I have feelings for.." Andy was little in shocked when Emily decided to make her point. She took the woman in her arms and kissed her beautiful lips. When Andy didn't respond to it. She backed off. "I'm sorry." She left the woman behind her.  
Andy got back to the bar where Serena was waiting her to come back. She noticed her woman's smeared lipstick and knew what had happened, but she waited Andy to tell her. What she did in few minutes later. Serena wasn't surprised, but she felt jealous because Andy was thinking about Emily and her behaviour. "If Emily would have been nice to you from the start.. Would you feel differently?"  
"I..I don't know.." she took the woman's hand. "I just don't know what you see in me. I don't know what she sees in me.." Serena smiled.  
"Lets dance..." She took Andy on the dance floor. If she had only this night, she would be happy what ever Andy chose. But she knew she would do anything to have the woman to herself.  
Days went by and every time she saw Miranda smile because of Alex she felt ill. Emily was acting like nothing had happened, but she saw the woman blush more often. Nigel was teasing her every opportunity he got. But didn't judge her. Serena was wonderful, romantic and gentle with her and she liked it. Their relationship was heating fast to the point that Andy was ready to jump on the woman every time she came to see her. Serena was sitting on her desk when Emily came back from Miranda's errants. The hurt was evident in her eyes, but she didn't say a word. Serena was flirting with Andy shamelessly when Emily snapped.  
"Just stop that. Isn't it enough that I lost the only woman I loved to you, do you have to kick me too?"  
"Sorry Em, but you could but up a little fight if you loved her." Serena said. She kissed Andy's cheek and left.  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"What?"  
"That you love me?"  
"Yes." Was the only thing Emily said. _The greatest love is to let go._ She thought.  
"You know, we could go out... On a date if you like?"  
"No, that would be mean. I don't have a chance with you. You are obviously in head over heels in love with her. I can only wish you happiness.. And I do." Andy felt like crying but she didn't let herself.  
"I do care about you, you know?"  
"Andy, please, don't make this any harder than it is." _Oh, I love you. That is why I am letting you go._  
"Okay.."  
She saw Andy's sad face, but she couldn't give in. She had already lost her heart to the woman and she really wasn't ready to lose her mind too. _Love, what is it with me? Always falling for the wrong women._

**CHAPTER 6**

Andy was lost. She wanted so much to get to know Emily, but she knew it would hurt Serena, so when Nigel asked her out she went. They went to a nice restaurant to have dinner and a drink. There was also hotel with it, so she was surprised to see Alex going up the elivator. Andy knew they should be having dinner at Miranda's, after all she had made the orders for them. Romantic dinner for two. Fifteen minutes later Alex hurried out and who else than Jaquline Follet was after her. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the older woman kissing the princess.

Alex was suprised to see a note from her darling. That she is expecting her at the hotel seven p.m. Of course she went. They hadn't had time to each other and few kisses started to be more frustrating than it should. She was exited when she entered the hotel and didn't notice the couple at the restaurant. The room was dark. Only few candles were lited. She saw a note and scarf on the bed. Note said to cover her eyes. She didn't know why but she did so. Soon she heard footsteps and she was bushed to the bed sitting. A woman straddled her. Miranda's unique perfume filled her senses and she groaned with lust. Then she felt the kiss and realized it wasn't Miranda. She took her blind foult off and saw Jaquline. Alex got up and the woman fell from her lap.  
"What a hell?"  
"Please, don't be mad. I missed you."  
"Don't. Just don't." Alex left the room and heard the woman coming after her.  
"Leave me alone."  
"No.. I missed you, I love you."  
"To late Jaq, too late, you tricked me." She was furious with the woman.  
"You wanted me,"  
"No. I wanted Miranda, not you." The woman crapped her arm and turned her. She was almost out side when the woman kissed her. Alex bushed her away and left. She felt lost and when she got to Miranda's townhouse and saw her beautiful darling she started to cry.  
Miranda didn't know what had just happened to the woman but she held her in her arms shooting her that it was alright. When Alex told her what had happened. She was furious with ms. Follet. Her anger calmed down when she heard her Alexandra asking her not to leave her. She took the woman in her arms and kissed her letting the woman know that she wouldn't let Alexandra go what ever happened.  
"This wasn't your fault, darling.' She kissed her again. The woman took her in her arms feeling her body reacting to the woman's touch. Her clothes was getting off fast and soon she was naked on her bed having her body ravished so deliciously by Alex. She had never felt this way and she couldn't believe how wet she was for Alex. The woman was licking, biting and kissing her sensitive breasts. Her nipples were hard like rocks and she could just come like this.. only feeling her Alexandra's mouth on them.  
"Stop..Darling..please..stop..not like this.." Alex jumped off her..  
"Sorry, did I hurt you?"  
"No no, love. I want to feel your skin on me.' She pulled the woman closer to her and started to take those clothes off. Seconds later the woman was naked. When their skin met it was like they belonged to getter.  
"I need you so badly." Alex moaned. "I love you.' At that moment when Miranda was thinking answering she felt those long fingers go in side her. Her only answer was deep moan. "You are so wet..' Alex's voice was filled with want. Slowly she felt those fingers move in and out.  
"Oh.. I need...' She didn't have to say anything else when she felt the third finger enter her. "Oh...' Alex tortured her by moving oh so slowly and she loved it. She just didn't know how long she could take this sweet torture. Their breasts met every time those lovely fingers entered her and it was slowly making her crazy. Alex straddled her thigh and she felt how wet the woman was. All because of her.. she needed to feel it on her hand so she slipped her hand between Alex's legs. She groaned when her fingers dipped deep in Alex's hot core. _So wet! Just for me! _Alex stared to move her hips and moaning Miranda's name. Those breasts were so close to her and teasing her. Miranda couldn't take it anymore and captured pink nibble with her mouth. Alex screamed.  
"Oh, I'm.. I'm..coming.' At the same time Miranda felt her body contract with orgasm. It was so powerful that they crashed in tight hug. They lay for a long time just like that. Holding each others kissing. "I love you too..' Miranda finally answered to her lover who smiled at her lovely smile.

**CHAPTER 7**

Andy tried three times to call Miranda who didn't answer her phone. She was getting worried. She didn't know what to do and she was fighting the urge to go Miranda's townhouse, but she felt herself losing the battle. She had to go. She still had strong feelings for the older woman and wanted to protect her from people like Jaquline and Alex. They were going to hurt Miranda and she will do anything to stop that.

Alex was making them something to eat when she heard the knock at the door.  
"Andy?"  
"Yes, I need to speak with Miranda.' Alex realized the woman was angry.  
"She is taking a bath. Can't it wait tomorrow?"  
"No. If you were an honest person. I wouldn't be here."  
"Get in." The woman got in and turned to face her. "Tell me, what are you talking about?"  
"I saw YOU!" Andy was angry because of her.  
"Saw me?"  
"Yes, with Jaquline Follet!'"  
"Andrea, what on earth are you doing here?" Miranda was wearing her gray bathrobe. The woman was radiant and first her tongue was tide, but when she realized what they had been doing.  
"She is having affair with Jaquline Follet.' She said.  
Miranda looked at the women. "Alex, is there something what you should tell me?'  
"No darling, I told you every thing what happened there.'  
"I know what happened, Andrea. Obviously you don't know every thing. Now, leave us."  
Andy felt her tears filling her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Alex felt bad for the woman. She realized that Andy had feelings for Miranda who didn't see that. She needed to talk to her about it.  
Andy left like her feet were on fire. She cried her way home where Serena was waiting for her. She took Andrea's broken body in her arms. Serena felt jealousy that Andy still had those feelings for Miranda, but when she looked at the woman's eyes. She knew that the woman was ready to move on. It will take time, but Andy was free to move on and Serena was ready to be there.

Miranda lay on Alex's arms and enjoyed the warm bath.  
"Mmh.. this is wonderful." Miranda moaned.  
"Yes it is.' Alex ran her fingers through Miranda's hair. She didn't know how to tell Miranda, but some how Miranda knew.  
"What is it, darling?" She turned to see her lover.  
"Nothing, just thinking about Andy."  
"Oh God! That girl! I knww she is protective of me, but this was unusual even for her.'  
"No..no it wasn't.' Alex tried to ignore the woman's eyes, but Miranda didn't let her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well.. I think..well you have to promise me that you don't do anything harsh decision with her... or me."  
Miranda felt chill go through her body. Did those two have something going on? She waited patiently.  
"She has feelings for you."  
Frozen for a second or two she said: "What?" She didn't want to believe what she had just heard.  
"Yes darling. She is protecting you because of that." Alex smiled.  
"I thought..."  
"You thought it was me?"  
"That too and I thought she was seeing Serena."  
"Maybe so, but it still doesn't mean that she couldn't have feelings for you."  
Miranda thought for a minute. "Oh well, she is my second assistant. She has just a crush on her boss. I am so happy to have you as my lover."  
"Good, because I can't fight with Andy over you. I like her and I want her to be happy."  
"Darling, you never have to. I love you." She kissed the woman which turned to slow lovemaking.  
It was one of their happiest moments in their life. To have each other.

**CHAPTER 8**

Miranda was having a bad day when a delivery boy came to give her baggage. Andrea came to her office holding her head down. The baggage contained dvd Miranda's name on it so she put it in her laptop. There was a buzz before it opened a clip file. When the first clip started to roll she thought who would send her poorly made lesbian porn, but then she noticed the dark haired woman. The woman was much younger than now but it was undoubtedly Alexandra. Her blood started to boil the same time ther body started to react. She felt sick and horny same time. Her Alexandra was beautiful, but she didn't like what she was doing to the other woman who's face was covered.  
Her phone rang and saw it to be french number. Jaquline.  
"Yes"  
"Hello Miranda. How are you?" Miranda stopped the dvd.  
"I'm fine Jaquline, what do you want?"  
"I guess you got my baggage?" The woman's voice was amused.  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
"You know what I want. If I don't get it, I'll sent that to every news station in America." Miranda was quiet. She wanted to kill the woman. "She is quite a wild cat, isn't she?" Miranda was angry, but she didn't let the woman hear it on her voice. "I think we should meet."  
"I think so too. My assistant will call to your assistant when I have time to see you. Oh, bring Alex too."  
Jaquline hang up on Miranda.  
"Andrea, Cancel my day and call Alexandra to meet me at my townhouse.' Miranda took the dvd with her.  
"Coat, bag.'

She was waiting for Alexandra in her study. She didn't know what to think but she did have to tell the woman. Obviously she didn't know about the camera which had captured their intimate moments. Her front door opened and she heard the woman's voice calling her.  
"In here.' She called.  
Miranda was sitting on her sofa. DVD inside the player and she was waiting Alexandra to sit next to her. The woman was scared when she started the DVD. Small gasp filled in silent moaning which came from TV. They watched every clip on it and Alex didn't know what to say. She just waited Miranda to react. Who was fascinated on the last clip where Alex was fucking the other woman with strap-on dildo hard and fast. Faint blush was on Miranda's. When the clip ended the woman jumped on her. Ripping her clothes off like a mad woman only saying. "You are mine! Only mine!" Miranda's possessive was exiting and scary, but she loved it anyways. Before she could even touch Miranda she was naked. When she tried to take Miranda's shirt off she felt those wonderful fingers inside her. Alex forgot her attempt and gave in Miranda's ministrations. She had never felt this full in her life. Miranda's mouth was licking and biting her nipples, ravishing her in deep hunger. Her orgasm was building fast, but when she came. Miranda didn't stop.  
Three orgasms later the woman let her breath. Alex had tears in her eyes if Miranda hadn't stop then, she would have felt raped. Too much is too much.  
Miranda rolled her skirt up and stripped her panties off. Then she straddled Alex's leg. Her wet pussy was sliding easily over her leg. Soon the woman started to shake and came screaming Alex's name biting her shoulder.  
Alex took the woman in her arms and held her tightly. Miranda's bite did hurt like hell, but she didn't care. Her love was hurting.  
Miranda started to cry saying how sorry she was.  
"I hurt you. I'm sorry.. I.. I just saw you with that, that, that woman and I just needed to have you!"  
"Shh.. Darling. It's okay. I understand." Alex comforted Miranda. She run her fingers through Miranda's beautiful white silky hair. "I love you, you know.'  
Miranda looked at her. The woman's mascara was smeared, her eyes were red and her lipstick was gone. "You are beautiful, my love.' That earned chuckle from the older woman who buried her face on Alex's neck.  
"Don't lie.'  
"Darling, I can't lie to you.'  
They lay for a while just like that on Miranda's couch when Alex started to feel chilly. Miranda took her to her bedroom and joined her in shower. This time their lovemaking was slow and sweet. Tender and full of love.

Hour later Alex was holding Miranda in her arms. She wanted to know where she got the DVD, eventhough she had a feeling she knew. But why.  
"You want to know where I got that DVD?'  
"I think I know where you got it. I don't know why.'  
"Jaquline wants my job.' Miranda buffed. "If I don't give it to her. She will send that DVD to every news station in America.'  
"Oh my God!' Alex started to panic.  
"Calm down. She wants to meet us. When she gets her nerves in order she will contact us.'  
"Darling. What are we going to do?' She was worried.  
"Well. There is coming Paris fashion week and I was thinking giving her my job.'  
"No! What? You can't!'  
"Darling. I can. I want to do this. For us. If I'm right Irving will be begging me to take back my job.'  
"But what if he wont? I can't let you do this. Runway is your life!'  
"Darling. You are my life now. I'll figure something out to occupy my time.' She ran her hand through Alexandra's body. It was quite obvious how she wanted to occupy her time.

**CHAPTER 9**

Emily sat behind her desk writing furiously when Runway's phone started to ring. Because Andy wasn't there she had to pick it.  
"Miranda Priestly's office.'  
French woman informed her that Jaquline Follet was ready to meet Miranda and Alexandra at their restaurant tomorrow night seven pm.  
And then the french idiot hang up on her. Obviously this was ranged behind her back, but she had to notify her boss. Standing tall she breathed in and out. She went to her boss.  
"Miranda?"  
The woman was iritaded for the interrubtion. "Yes, Emily."  
"'Jaquline Follet's assistant called that she is ready to meet you two seven pm tomorrow night. At their restaurant."  
"Ok. Thank you."  
Emily was shocked to her roots for a minute. The woman said thank you. Before Miranda could scold her she made a beeline to her desk. Shock.. She was in shock. Andy came ranting on how stupid people was when she noticed that her collegue didn't react. She just sat there in shock.  
"What is it? What happened?"  
"She said thank you..."  
Andy was shocked too. Miranda never said thank you. Only if someone saved her from the sharks. Something was up and she would find out what it is.

Miranda called Alexandra to inform her about their meating. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes darling, I'm sure. I love my job, but I love you more."  
"Let's have a dinner tonight at my place. I'll cook."  
"You can cook?" Miranda was surprised.  
"Yes, I can cook. Seven ok?"  
"Yes, I'll see you then, love."

The rest of the day Andy tried to find out what was going on. It had something to do with that DVD which her boss got yesterday. Emily wasn't much of a help but she found out who had called Miranda and why. Her investigating journalism was woken in her so she called to confirm the meeting. Jaquline answered herself for the phonecall telling her it would be mistake not to came. Or she'll do exactly what she said.  
"And what would that be Ms. Follet?"  
"That my darling isn't your consern. You'll find out soon enough because I happen to know Miranda and she wont do what I want." After the phone call she wass buzzled. What wouldn't Miranda do? Then it hit her! She wouldn't give up on Runway! Or would she? She didn't know. If it was bad enough, like saving her childrens life. She would. What about Alex. What she got to do with this? Would Miranda give up for her? The thought of it made Andy feel sick because it ment that Miranda was serious about Alex. She knew they were but she just wasn't ready to axcept it. She wanted to have a chance with the devil, but she had Serena to think too. She liked her alot. Maybe even loved her in a way.. And Emily. Oh God. She was a mess. She wanted too much but knew she couldn't get what she really wanted. Only if they were all in the same person. Maybe then... Emily was a lot like Miranda but not near enough and Serena. She is like a goddess. Beautiful woman who has fallen for her. HER! All of these beautiful people she had fallen in love with her! She couldn't believe her luck. She got the goddess, but didn't love her with her whole heart. She got Emily, who was like Mini-Miranda but wasn't her. She really needed to get out and breath. Leave. Luckily Nigel came to see her just before she was ready to rip her hair off.  
"Darling? Are you ok?'  
"No, Nige. I'm not. I'm a mess.' Andy lay her head on her hands. "I don't know what to do.'  
"You move on, Six.'  
"How can I? I can't think straight!'  
"I know, that's why I give you this.' He handed her a letter.  
It was her recommendation letter from Miranda. "Your year is up.' He smiled. "She asked me to give it to you before I leave and yes, this is your last day. Emily will take the book tonight. She has already been informed. Now, we go out and have some fun!'  
Andy was shocked, but this might be it what she needed. Way out what she asked just seconds ago. She finally was able to smile.

**CHAPTER 10**

They had wonderful dinner together. Alex really can cook, if she wasn't just her lover she might make her to be her personal naked cook. Maybe she would do it for her if she asked nicely. But now she had business to think.

Miranda was waiting for the book and Emily. She had to do this before the take over. Miranda didn't want to have those two assistants of hers to be under that woman's control. They were her assistants and not Jaquline's. She heard the door and called Emily to her study.  
"Yes, Miranda.' The woman was standing front of her desk.  
"Sit.'  
And the woman did. Like a good dog.  
"What I am going to tell you is strictly confidential.' Emily gave her a nod. "I am going to step down from chief editors position.' The woman was in shock. "It will happen in Paris fashion week and then will your contract with American Runway end. You will be transfered to London Runway. Meanwhile I want you to do your job and train the new second assistant. Andrea's work is already done. She had her recommendation letter to day.'  
"Tha..Thank you, Miranda.' Older woman saw the question in the girls eyes.  
"What?'  
She thought for a second. "Why?'  
"Jaquline Follet have finally made things difficult enough. That is all you need to know. That's all.'  
Emily's legs were weak but she managed to get up and walk to the door. She felt the need to lean her body against the door, but she didn't. It wasn't safe to do so. Not yet. Emily needed to get home and have a strong drink. Hot shower and a good night sleep. That she really needed.

Alex went to Miranda's study after she heard Emily leave. _Why would they think this beautiful woman was an icequeen? _What she saw in the older woman. Was someone who cared about her own. Even those two assistants were just that.. she didn't want to have them under that bitch.  
"What about others? Nigel, Serena?'  
"They can manage them self's. Jaquline will take out her anger on my assistants. The others wont be her target, because she needs them. Not my assistants. She can have anyone she wants to do that job.'  
Alex bulled Miranda to her lap. "I love you.' She kissed the woman.  
"EEWWWWWW." Twins said form the door. Cassidy was cast free and was happy to be able to walk normally. "Could you please do that at your bedroom?'  
"Sorry darlings, but I can't help myself. This woman is too beautiful to leave with out kisses.' Their mother said.  
"Should we tell them?' Alex smiled to her lover.  
"Yes, we should.' She took her twins to study and sat down with them. Alex staid at Miranda's desk and waited.  
"Darlings. I am going to give up Runway for a while. As long as it takes for Irving to need me again.'  
Twins were baffled. "Mommy, what do you mean?'  
"I mean I am all yours for a while..or maybe longer.'  
"But Runway is your life.'  
"No.. You are my life now. I love you two and I love Alex. I have now opportunity to be with you all the time and weddings to plan..'  
That made Alex smile. The woman just said Yes to her silent question. Ok, Maybe they hadn't been to getter for that long yet but she knew in her heart that they were ment to be together.  
"That's wonderful mom! Can we help?'  
"Of course you can!'  
"Mom..what do you mean for a while?' Caro had to ask.  
"Well, it could get to the point that Runway wants me back.'  
"But if it wont?'  
"Then you have me all to yourself's.' Miranda just said.  
"If you are happy with it..we will be too. We know how much Runway means to you. So..if they want you back. We understand.'  
"Thank you my darlings..' She kissed their foreheads. "Now. It is away past your bedtime! Up you go darlings.'  
They left leaving them alone. Alex saw fear on Miranda's face.  
"Love.. we will be okay. I'll promise.' She took the older woman to her arms. "I love you.'  
"And I you.' Their kiss was small but it was filled with love. They felt the need to seal their love and future with passion. Feeling that their life would not be out of passion. It will always be there.

**CHAPTER 11**

Jaquline Follet had been so sure that Miranda wouldn't give up on her baby, Runway. She had been so sure she would get Alex back, but no. That cunt wanted the woman to herself! She wasn't happy but here was her chance to make Runway hers and those assistants.. she could have them too. In her bed if she wanted to. She wanted them to love her and obey her like they obeyd Miranda. Those tarts loved that cunt..hurting them would hurt Miranda's power. She would enjoy every minute doing so. She couldn't wait for the Paris fashion week when it all be hers!

Miranda was busy with Runway and upcoming takeover by Jaquline. She had to secure a lot of things. She notified her followers like last time they were ready to follow her when needed. Jaquline was going to have a hard time to get thing running like oiled machine. She would never get it run like she did. Her lover was waiting her at home. Hopefully naked on their bed. Yes.. their bed. Their home. She welcomed her lover to be a part of all that. Her family. Alexandra made her life full even she had her children but they wouldn't live with her for rest of their life's. They will move and get married and leave her alone to her big house. Now Alexandra was here with her. Sharing her life with Miranda. Maybe someday they would think about more children. She would want to have their life filled with children's footsteps. She had something to look for.. altough she had to give up on Runway but she felt more like borrowing it. If she could never have it back. It didn't feel so bad. She had future what she couldn't wait to get started with her family.

Paris. Beautiful Paris. Everything went like they wanted it to go. When Miranda got to the stand and started her speech about new future and upcoming chances. Every one were holding their breaths because they knew something was coming.  
"You all know that I am engaged to a very beautiful woman. Princess Alexandra Rose.' They gave her applause. "But what you don't know is that I am stepping down form my position on Runway.' Gasps were filled in the room. Wishpering. "And I have chosen my successor. Please, welcome my dear friend Jaquline Follet!' Slow clapping started to fill the room when the woman stepped to the platform and started her speech about proud new Runway.

Irving Ravitz was pleased about the takeover. He was too happy that he couldn't help than just mock Miranda and her lover.  
"My darling friend.' Miranda's cold voice said. "You will eat your words. This is my choice to do this. Not yours.'  
"I know and I also know for sure that Jaquline has interesting material of your little young lover.' He started to breathe hard and his cheeks went red. His hard-on was evident.  
"And from the looks of it. You have seen it too.' Miranda said. She felt her anger take over but then Alexandra took her hand.  
"Darling, I want to take you to our room.'  
"Oh, you should listen to your playgirl.' That did it. Alex snapped.  
"You listen to me you dwarf! You will never have what we have. Not even in your dreams and you will be begging her to came back to take care of Jaquline's mess. I know her and I know what she can do and can't do! So..believe me when I say. You. Are. Screwed.'  
"Oh..Miranda. She is hot. But I don't think you understand babe. I will never regret anything.' That short man left with evil laughter. Still having problems between his legs. Maybe he had just taken Viagra hoping to get laid by Jaquline.. that will never happen.

Jaquline did sent all her DVD's what she had. Well she said there wasn't anymore, but when the royal security came to see her and made a good search on her home and car. They found four other DVD's and some photo's. They told her kindly that if she still had any of these somewhere she could just get some time in prison. Like Five years no questions asked. The woman was afraid. So there was no chance those DVD's would find their way to the public eye.

When Jaquline entered the Runway for her fist time her evil smile fell off. No assistants. Only new stupid looking blonde woman was expecting her.  
"Where are those two assistants?'  
"Emily is at London Runway.' The girl said. "And the other.. Was it Annie..or Anna.. is working for the Mirror.'  
Her Blood started to boil. So this is how Miranda worked. Well, it didn't matter to her anyways. She sat behind her desk when she started to read the newest layout of the paper. It was bad, bad, bad. Her assistant was waiting her orders but when they came she had to say no for most of them. No photographers, no models, no designers who Jaquline wanted. No writers who she needed. So.. she had to start form the bottom. She did try her best but it wasn't enough for Irv. Who was ready to admit that Miranda was the best for the Runway. First time in twenty years, the magazine was late and when it got out.. it was poorly done. Mistakes all over and not just the pictures, but those stories. They were shameful and badly written. Runway's stocks started to fall and people had nothing good to say about the magazine.  
It had been six months when Runway had invitation to royal wedding. Miranda's and Alexandra's. Jaquline's selfishness got in her way so she denied those weddings. That was the last straw for Irv. He fired her with out another word or a warning. So Runway was looking for a new director. They offered that job to Nigel, but before they could even say Please, he said no. Telling them that there is only one person who knows how to run Runway. Who has the resources to make it work. Irv was against it till the end, but then the board gave him ultimatum. Hi's out and Miranda comes back or he is in and asks Miranda to come back. It was hard for him, but after their honeymoon he asked a meeting with the white haired devil. Who made it clear that if the meeting was anything less than she liked. She would walk out and never come back. So.. Irv really needed to make his best on ass kissing. He had a lot to be sorry about. Even he hated the woman. He really knew he hadn't any other choice than just swallow his words and apologise to the woman and her wife. He was in his sixties when he really learned how to crawl.

**CHAPTER 12**

Miranda came back. She was happy. Now she had everything. She had her beautiful wife and her children, but sometimes she had felt little empty without Runway. Her new life was finally starting the best way she could ever hope for. When she had told the board her ultimatum about the meeting. Miranda had been so scared that Irving wouldn't bull it through but he had. It had surprised her when he apologised to her and her wife. Really.. it must be that bad if Irving was crawling like a baby to get her back.  
This was it. She had what she wanted.. now the next plan was to get Alexandra pregnant. That might be hard to do but she had a ace on her hand. Alexandra's grandmother who had hinted that she would like to have great grandchildren. But all in time. Now.. she had magazine to run. Future is open for possibilities.  
Their love was their future.

Andy got home from hard day. She had been so busy that she needed hot bath and a drink. Serena was waiting her at her bathroom. Naked and oh so hot. Andy had to smile. This beautiful Goddess was waiting her to get undressed and join her in bath. The woman looked at her like she was the only beautiful thing in this world. Serena licked her lips when Andy was finally naked standing in front of her.  
"You are so beautiful.' She took Andy's hand and bulled her against her. "I love you.' She wishpered.  
"I love you, too.' First time after the royal wedding she felt that she was ready to love. Ready to love Serena with out a doubt. Serena saw her honesty which made her smile. She kissed her love. Now was the time for their future begin together and she was happy that she was the one Andy loved for real.

Emily was sitting at the London pub when a woman with deep french accent sat next to her.  
"Hello there.'  
The woman had a long blond hair. Green eyes and beautiful heart shaped face. Long legs and slender body. _Beautiful._ Thought Emily.  
"Well, hello.'  
"I'm Michelle.' The woman offered her hand.  
"Emily.' They shucked hands.  
"You know, we have spoken before.'  
"We have?' Emily was buzzled.  
"Yes. You worked for Miranda Priestly at the time. I called you to make a pointment for Jaquline Follet.'  
"Aaa..You hanged up on me. I don't like people who hangs up on me.'  
"I am sorry about that.' Michelle looked honestly sorry about it. "I was wondering, could we have dinner, so I may apologise properly.'  
Emily smiled. "Yes, I would love to.'  
She did think about Andy time to time, but she was ready to move on and it looked like this woman was her future. She had a chance to really move on. The thought of it made her smile for real for the first time for along time.

It seems they all found their double flame after a along journey.

**The END**

(I might continue this, but right now.. This is finished).


End file.
